Lament of Clattering Bones
by CosmicFlowers
Summary: Ganondorf had gone too far. All she could hear was the sickening clattering of bones of the soulless skeleton warriors, Stalfos, marching back and forth outside the small, barred window. She was a prisoner in a makeshift Hell.


**Authors' Note: **

**Zappuel: Greetings and Bienvenue, our fellow readers of this site. This is Zappuel Lightnin'Rod, and SecretFlowerChild, bringing you a story we've worked very hard on. A story about one of our favorite characters from Ocarina of Time, Malon. We hope that you enjoy this story, as we enjoyed writing it. Y'know... except for that time when we didn't enjoy writing it... But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it... Just-just read the story, before I start rambling and remember to review. **

_**Flowerchild: I honestly didn't work hard on it. I lost inspiration towards the end there. Also, battle scenes... Are not my thing. So, blame Zappy for them. This is the first of many, I guess. Whatever... Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**_'Lament of Clattering Bones'_**

Numb.

All she felt was the numbing sensation of hopelessness run through her body. She wanted to beg, scream, plead, but her body wouldn't allow it, seeing no escape. What would it get her? Another painful sting of the whip from that miscreant pig? Unable to even feel the rust of the bars against her fingers that she clutched to in desperation. She watched the empty cells across from her. Bones laid on the floor in heaps. Swept into the corners like mere garbage. Some skeletal arms still remained chained to the walls from prisoners long ago. She swallowed the bile that threatened to rise as the stench of corpses tainted her nostrils. It stung her eyes, spoiling her taste buds. She could practically taste it in the back of her throat.

The only sound she could hear was the sickening clattering of bones of the soulless skeleton warriors, Stalfos, marching back and forth outside the small, barred window. The cringe worthy sound so loud against her ear drums that it could be heard echoing around her in a never ending chorus. Their wretched clattering driving her insane. It was such a painful noise to her at this point. Each smashing of bones against bones made her absentmindedly flinch. She loathed it so much. She just wanted it to end. The taste, the sound, the sight, the smell, the numbness… All five of her senses tortured by that grotesque swine. How long would she have to endure this?

...

It all happened so fast. She couldn't comprehend reality till it had come crashing down. The fairy boy from years ago all of a sudden showed up once more. Appearing out of nowhere. At first, she hadn't believed it was him. Thinking he had met his end long ago, but those breathtaking sapphire eyes hiding behind the curtain of golden blonde and the twinkling fairy peeking out of his hat couldn't allow anymore questioning doubts about the matter. It was him, the Fairy Boy, from seven years ago.

He was now a handsome young man. His childish, cherubic features replaced with a strong, sculpted face. He was so tall and muscular compared to herself. Instead of at eye level with her, like when they were children, she had to glance up at him when he spoke. The first thing he said to her after seven long years was her name in a questioning tone. As if he couldn't believe she had grown up? A bit stunned at his appearance herself, she could only nod as an answer. Tilting her head to study the way his presence seemed to make the ranch just a bit brighter to her or maybe it was just her imagination at work? Their reunion was brief and too many words were left unsaid as he tried to get her to talk to him as she worked.

He had asked her where her father was and she could only hastily tell him so much before Ingo noticed her lack of labour. Leering at her with devious eyes she barely recognized on a man she once thought of as an uncle. Yet, corrupted by power and evil, Ingo was not the man she knew anymore. Malon barely could hold a conversation with Link, as Ingo's threat of harming her horses creeped up on her. She only answered him with short, three worded answers as she carried fresh cucco eggs towards the ice box.

Eventually, Link's presence was slowly down her work and Ingo was not pleased about his only worker slacking. Link was threatened by Ingo to leave. The man called Link a 'lazy good for nothing' and to go 'get a job and stop flirting with the help'. She wanted to tell him what Ingo's plans were, wanted to ask him where he had been. She thought he had died from this 'big adventure' the princess had sent him on. She remembered when they were younger, drinking fresh Lon Lon milk and sitting on the fence. Days when the ranch was a peaceful haven.

The young man watched intently as Ingo scolded her to get back to work. Her face brightening red in embarrassment as Link watched. She caught a glimpse of a something sparking in Link's eyes as she walked back to the barn. Though she wondered why. She could still feel his eyes on her figure as she left to do her work. Ingo's rambling a distant drone.

Malon had just finished the milking the cows when she spotted Link and Ingo in a heated race. Ingo riding one of their prized steads and Link was riding… Epona? She gasped, nearly dropping her bucket full of milk. Ingo attempted to pull a dirty trick. Trying to crash the young man into the gates of the horse pen, but Epona was faster and the Fairy Boy had won in the end. Regardless of the bet Ingo had made, the stubborn man refused the taste of bitter defeat. The boy could keep Epona, but Ingo wouldn't allow Link freedom, locking up the exit of the ranch. Malon could only watch defenseless. Clenching her fist and gnawing on her bottom lip. Ingo smirked a triumphant smile that Malon wanted to punch right off his face.

What Ingo didn't take into account was Epona's jumping skills. Link gently kicked the horses sides, charging straight towards the fence. Epona jumping right over Ingo as he shouted, ducking to the ground. The horse ran right past Malon. The breeze catching the girl's hair lightly. Link turned back and smiled at her.

After that, her father, Talon, returned to the ranch. She was so overjoyed when she spotted a chubby figure stumble tiredly into the ranch. He set Ingo straight for his behavior and Ingo did his job without a complaint. Talon promised his daughter he was turning over a new leaf and would work harder instead of lazing around. For the first time in what felt like ages, Malon felt something she had kept locked away. It had been so long that she nearly had forgotten the word. The feeling a light, fluttery bubble inside her chest as she watched the free horses run around the corral and Ingo and her father laughing about old times.

It was joy. Joy, happiness, pure emotions that kept a person going. Living to feel it, and it felt wonderful to the girl who had been a slave for Hylia-knows-how-long. Though, like the bright sun in the sky on a nice day…

It didn't last very long.

The weather predicted the oncoming darkness that would claim the ranch once wind brewing a chilling breeze against bare skin, the clouds an ominous grey threatening to spill cold drops. Malon felt it, thinking it was just a passing feeling. Until a man came to the ranch. With dark green skin, tanned and wrinkled from the heat of the fiery sun and age. His hair as red as the brightest of flames. Malon felt a shiver run her blood cold when his amber orbs met hers. She could barely hold his gaze for more than one heartbeat before breaking it. He was the king of Hyrule, Ganondorf. Yet Malon knew he was no king. A murderer, a monster, a complete and utter swine. He was the blame for everything that had happened. Her hard gaze poured out her disgusted hatred towards him as he approached her father. He obviously wasn't here for a pleasant visit.

The false king asked for the horse by the name of Epona. His rough, demanding tone caused Ingo to cower. Ingo had promised him a stead, the best of the best for a king. Malon's heart stopped as her ear drums pounded loudly in her head. No, they didn't have Epona anymore. She was free. Away from all of this with the Fairy Boy. This wouldn't be good news to the king. If he dared to lay a hand on her father, Malon would take a pitchfork and swing.

Talon claimed to have no idea what happened to the stead, saying she was gone by the time he got back to the ranch. That was the truth, he really had no clue what had happened to Epona. He could only guess that the young lad had something to do with it. This led Ganondorf to question Ingo instead. He knew that Ingo was in charge of the farm at the time. Ganondorf had assigned the man personally. Ingo trembled as the king awaited for the lanky man's answer. Malon silently prayed to the Goddesses that Ingo wouldn't snitch. Though, it was fruitless, she knew, as his confession poured out of him in shaky, unorganized rhythms.

Malon swallowed her saliva, feeling it slither down her throat. Her burning hatred towards him drowning in rising fear as his features tensed, his brows furrowed and he let out an inhumane snarl. This was rather… upsetting to the evil king, to say the least.

While it was made obvious by his enraged facial expression, his actions made it all the more apparent. Malon had feared that the man would have burned down the barn with his soldiers. Yet, that wasn't what he had in mind. What the dictating King decided on was to take something in place of his missing horse. Something more… smaller, slimmer. His eyes drank Malon in with a hunger a predator would stare at its prey with. Licking his lips, he smiled a wicked grin that made her bite her tongue, tasting the saltiness of her own blood.

"Very well, if you do not have my horse." His stare turned to the cowering men of the farm. Malon held her breath. "Then I shall take something just as valuable to you, instead."

...

That's how she ended up in this Hylia forsaken place. A punishment directed towards her father and Ingo. Her father had begged Ganondorf to take him instead, literally on his knees, hands folded and shaking with despair. Malon's heart twisted when she saw tears streaming down the man's tired face. She was all he had in their small, little family. Her mother had died long ago. Malon pulled him into an embrace as they sobbed together. Ingo, surprisingly placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't blame him for any of this, she blamed the king for all he had done.

Malon screamed murder as she was ripped apart from her father. His screams echoed hers as she disappeared from his sight. The way that swine held her waist as they rode away, almost like she were a prize to be won and shown off to. She couldn't think straight anymore. This couldn't be reality, she refused to believe it. Her body wanted to shut down completely or wake up from this horrible nightmare. The only thing Malon could focus on was the smell of that permanent horrid stench of lingering death on his grobes as they approached the ruins of a once beautiful castle. Dark storm clouds swirling overhead, with the occasional roar of thunder and flash of lightning accompanying them to her doom. The rain finally poured.

Now she was here. In this dump. This prison filled with corpses of others, forgotten and unknown. This place a literal living hell. With every one of her senses wanting to abandon her and simultaneously disappear to never relive this nightmare again. The stench of rotting death hit her so abruptly, she clenched her stomach. She fought the urge to vomit. She tried to hold her weak muscles back from doing so, trembling. Only allowing a dry heave to pass her lips before her stomach finally settled. She thanked the Goddesses for the passing feeling.

Ganondorf would never clean up if she were to get sick. She would be laying within her own putrid stomach acids till death finally claimed her. She laid on the freezing, cobblestone ground. Not bothering to wonder who was here before her and what had taken place or what contents had spilt to the floor she laid on.

Malon could only think. Her thoughts the only welcoming company. Even then, they still brought images of pain and suffering. She wondered if anyone would come to rescue her. Though, the chances were as slim as a sewing needle. No one even knew she was here, aside from Ingo and her her father. What could they do in this situation? Come and rescue her? They'd probably get themselves killed before they made it to the front door. Malon refused to let her father do such a thing. She prayed he wouldn't be so dumb as to try.

Yet deep inside her pessimistic thoughts and buried beneath hopelessness was a childish fantasy. A handsome knight in shining armor, as cliche as it sounded, would swoop in and save her. Malon knew the difference between her daydream fantasies and this reality she faced. There wouldn't be any knight to save her now. Most of the knights were dead after Ganondorf's reign. That was just a fairy tale dream she held long ago. It slowly withered away as she stayed here. After all, this was no fairy tale world. No children's story book would have such monstrous conditions within it's tale. There would be no knight, no happy ending.

What was going to happen next? She pondered to herself. Was she going to continue to lie within this barred cage till starvation caved in, slowly fighting insanity and then her bones would give up, refusing to move at all? Or would Ganondorf finally decide to take her life in one of the most gruesomest ways? She doubted the man would be so kind enough to end her suffering. That would imply that he had an ounce of mercy within that pitch black heart of his, containing whatever endless abyss of a soul he had inside him. She knew that he would just leave her here to die and wither away into nothingness. She couldn't plead for food. It wasn't allowed. She would get punished with a sting of a horse whip. Only when Ganondorf wanted to feed her would she get fed. Leftover boar meat still clinging to ribs and crumbled rolls. A metallic bowl laid outsider her small barred window as rainwater filled it for her next drink.

The clattering of the Stalfos' bones outside her window continued on. She imagined them in a repetitive pattern of back and forth, back and forth without a real purpose. They had no souls, it didn't matter. Mere puppets of the demon king. Yet the strangest thing happened as they continued to march about.

Her pointed ears perked up. Silence gave a bated breath and then a inhumane roar followed soon after, able to make even the most terrifying of dragons cringe. Something cut through the roar, as a whoosh quieted it to nothing. More demonic moans of Stalfos entered her prison through the window and she shivered. But, there was something else. Something new to her, breaking through the familiar sounds of those damn creatures.

A clanking of metallic rings.

She didn't understand what it was, but she welcomed the new sound to drown out those rattling bones. She could still hear it, the bones of the undead, but… then… something wonderful happened.

It stopped all at once.

Sweet silence. Nothing but air and the sound of little raindrops filling her water bowl as a storm began.

For the first time in months, the hellish noise stopped! If she had the energy, should would have gotten up and cheered. She finally had peace. Quiet, serenity of silence. It was such a heavenly experience to her.

Within the newfound peace and quiet, Malon felt herself smile briefly despite her current situation. She didn't question what had occurred outside her cell. There was bliss in the quiet air.

Though, something had the nerve to cut through it. A light cluttering just outside the iron door. Someone was coming. Barely sitting up, Malon's eyes burned holes into the door. The clanking continued followed by a loud, metallic thud of the lock.

Slowly the door creaked open, light pouring into the darkness. She quickly pushed herself against the wall, into the shadows. Expecting Ganondorf again or one of his guards. What did that swine want now? Why couldn't he just kill her already?

She held in her breath as a figure stepped in. A silhouette of a human outline. She crawled a bit forward, still shadowed by the the darkness. It couldn't have been Ganondorf. It wasn't anywhere near as tall or lean as him. Curiously, she watched the figure step in, walking along the rows of cells. The steps of their leather boots against cobblestone being the only sound within the prison. Halting in front of the cell she accompanied. Slowly, hesitantly, she crawled into the light. Eyes stinging from the newfound brightness. Like a baby opening its eyes to the world for the first time. Her mind a bit fuzzy as she processed what was happening.

Was this a dream? It couldn't be someone had actually come to save her. Someone strong enough to take out a marching army of Stalfos? She gazed at the silhouette of the man standing on the other side of the bars. Barely able to make out any distinguishing details on this man's face. Although, she was so sure it was a man. All she could be sure of was his head faced hers, but, even then, she wasn't sure if his gaze was directed on her.

The mystery man held his head down and placed his hands on the door. He began to tamper with the lock, pulling out a key from his pocket. It glimmered in the light like a beacon. Fumbling with the pesky lock, it fell to the floor with a clink.

Malon watched him cautiously take a step forward into the cell. Out of habit she crawled away, unsure of this stranger. He took another step forward slowly, a hand extended towards her. She couldn't decide whether to take it, but it seemed that wasn't the case. His fingertips gingerly touched her cheek where a scar began to form from her last punishment. She flinched, causing him to pull back slightly, before trying again. Setting his hand on her cheek, hiding her scar. Her doubts towards him quickly flooded away, and she relaxed under his touch. She felt safe, warm… She hadn't felt it in so long. Was she dreaming now? It was a euphoric drug to her as she allowed him to gentle pull her to her feet and out of her prison cell. She squinted up at the man as they both were engulfed in the light.

What she saw a pair of deep, sapphire eyes staring back at her. Golden blonde locks shimmering against the light reminding her of the sun on a summer day. It couldn't be…

"Link?" She croaked out. She hadn't spoken to someone in so long. It sounded unnatural to her own ears. He nodded once, a small smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but Malon crashed against him. Sending him a step back. He caught himself against the bars of a cell behind him before they both tumbled to the ground.

She held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. Afraid if she did she would wake up and this all be a terribly taunting dream. His arms hesitantly wrapped around her bony frame like he didn't want to break her to pieces. She took him in, this knight and shining armor, in neither armor or how she had pictured him to be.

She took in the scent of burning ash mixed with the earthy aroma of grass. A scent she had missed so much from the ranch. Fresh, swaying, grass in a breeze she longed to feel against her exposed skin. It brought back memories of a better time. The times of when she was a child, playing with Link on the ranch. She would sing him a tune and he would match it on his dinky, wooden ocarina. All her unsteady emotions attacked her at once and she broke into sobs as she clung onto his green tunic.

Link let her cry in his arms. All he could do was hold her up as she let out everything she had held in. There were no comforting words, only physical warm as her safety. Her sobs racking her whole body, he only held her tighter against him. He could only imagine what she had endured. His eyes scanned her cell, her suffering in such horrid conditions. Covered in scars and burns not there before. He could feel her ribs as he held her. He would have given Ganondorf mercy before, unable to freely kill a man, but to see her like this? It enraged him like someone had set him on fire. It burned through his veins, fueling the licking flames. Ganondorf would pay for this. He would pay dearly. Link would not rest until that man had a sword slash through the chest. Losing friend after friend, Link was sick of all the loss in the past seven years of slumber. He could name them all off in his head. Saria, Zelda, Impa, Ruto… the list went on. He believed that maybe the innocent ranch would be spared. Only to find it wasn't.

So he fought his way to preserve something from his childhood. A place filled with nostalgia and better times, like he had done to the Kokiri Village. Though, he had lost Saria in the process as she awakened as a sage, never to be seen again. He had done what he could for the ranch. Coming back with Epona to visit and finding Talon in such a sullen state the man could barely leave his bed. Ingo had told Link everything, apologizing and begging for forgiveness. The hero couldn't believe Ingo's sudden change of attitude. Questioningly staring at him, eyes unsure. The lanky man literally cried as he told Link of Malon's fate. Placing the blame on himself, guilt eating away at him. The young man felt his core freeze over.

Ganondorf had Malon.

It ricocheted in his head. Dawning on him. Scenarios of that man and what he would do to get his way, to have his sick, twisted fun.

Link refused to listen to the ranch hand any longer as he hopped on his stead with quickness and rode off to save her. Though, he had no idea where in the world she could be right now. Navi told him to think with his head not his heart. He didn't know what she meant and he honestly didn't care. Malon could be dead for all he knew, yet he refused to believe it. No, he hoped and prayed she was still alive. The Goddesses owed him that much after whisking away his non-eternal childhood from him.

It was Sheik, of the Sheikah tribe, who had shed some light on the dire situation. The helpful guide had spoken, with his feminine tone of serenity, of a rumor whispered amongst the beasts. The rumor was enough information for the hero to know exactly the place the Sheikah had spoke of and he had found her. She was here now, in his arms, crying.

A light, flutter of wings mixed in with the sounds of Malon's sobs and Navi peaked from under Link's hat.

"Link, they're coming! We have to go now!" Navi warned in haste. Her childish twinkling voice, seizing Malon's cries as she looked up at the ball of blue light, processing what the little fairy had said. Their reunion once again cut short.

Sure enough, the sound of pounding filled their ears. Malon let out a small gasp, Link already had a hand around the girl's waist. Sprinting off, out the door. Dark shadows from up the stairwell taking shape as whatever the creatures were came barreling down. He hurried down the stairs. His legendary blade drawn in his left hand. Navi darted back under his hat as Malon and Link ran down the seemingly endless spiral stairs. Something was following them, deadly howls sounding from behind, but Malon refused to look back. She could barely keep up as the abuse of her muscles screamed in protest to stop. While Link was carrying most of the weight, she refused to let him carry all of it. She hoped the rush of adrenaline would be enough for her to keep going. She stumbled on a stair, surprised at how fast the young man's reflexes were as he caught her before she rolled down ahead of him.

She didn't know where they were going. Her heart hammered and pounded against its cage of ribs. Survive, it shouted, all it wanted was for her to survive. She couldn't agree more as Link pushed open an iron door, with his golden gauntlets, leading them into a narrow hallway.

"Left!" Navi cried from under his hat. Though, as soon as the hero prepared to listen, a group of skeletal Stalfos appeared before them, blocking their exit. Pushing and shoving their way towards them, inhuman groans passing through non existent lips. Mimicking a pack of hungry Redeads craving life energy. Malon froze, eyes widening as she shrieked as one swung its sword. Link blocking it with his own, the clashing of metals ringing in the farm girl's pointed ears. She almost missed him screaming for her to go. Pushing his weight against the Stalfos, as their swords slid against another for dominance.

"Go!" He repeated. Malon combated with herself. Her body wanting her to go forward, her will refused to leave without him. Finally, she nodded once and limped as fast as she could the other way. Using the cobbled walls as leverage. She stumbled and tripped along the way as her vision blurred from unshed tears. She couldn't cry now. All his work would be in vain. Slowly, making her way down the narrow hall without him. He could be dead for all she knew.

No, she shoved those thoughts back down. It wasn't the time for this. She never understood why negative thoughts crept towards her brain at the worst time. Continuing to hubble forward only to grip the wall as the world around her shook violently and a loud explosion made her ears ring. She gripped her hands upon the cobblestone walls to keep herself steady. Her nails scratching against the rocks as she remained standing. She wondered what it was. Everything in her body told her to keep running, to get away from this Hylia forsaken castle, but something in her mind kept telling her to turn her head around. Listening to her mind, she craned her neck to peek behind her. Her cobalt eyes expanded when she saw Link, coughing, covered in soot. He gave her a small, reassuring smile as he made his way over to her. Before she could even form words he let out a chuckle.

"I blew 'em up."

She nodded dumbly, unable to give a clear reaction as wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her along. They weren't out of the enemies territory just yet. He held her as close to him as he possibly could while they ran. Turning the corner sharply, the two saw a pair of demonic, amber glare leering at them before they could retreat from their view.

The lizard men shared a glance, before one released a high-pitched cackle. Charging towards them, sword pointed, blade dancing in the light as it approached. The other slowly drew its blades from its ruby sheath as its friend continued forward. Link was in front of Malon before she could blink, placing his arm in front of her to protect her. He drew his own sword and shield, readying for the expected strike and it came with the force of the Lizalfos' body mass. Link let out a struggling grunt, forcing the Lizalfos back. Taking the lizard man's surprise to his advantage and delivering a blow. He had dealt with these things as a child, they were easier to take down. The strength of being a young adult made it that much easier. Their moves predictable and easier to read than a book. It fell to the ground with a thud.

His friend had already stepped forward for a challenge. The hero met it with a twirl of his sword. It promptly speed towards them Quickly, it gurgled a scream loudly and swung its sword to the man. Link blocked the strike, a cry rang out behind him.

There were more coming behind him.

There was no time. He grunted, slicing at the Lizalfos blindly. His sword managing to meet with something fleshy, as the lizard man let out a shrill croak. Whipping his head to Malon, he quickly grabbed her wrist and took off running before their pursuers could catch even a glimpse of them.

The two strided down the hallway, coming up to an end. The pair entered a large dining room. Malon took in the once beautiful place. The silver chandelier left hanging above, waterfalls of crystals streaming down its silver branches. Briefly shining each strike of lightning. She was surprised it was still hanging as the dining table and chairs were torn and shredded to unrecognizable pieces. She thought she spotted teeth marks that had dragged against the oak wood. Shuddering as another rumble of thunder resounded.

Link ran down the room to the large windows, intending to see if he could find a good escape route out of this prison. Malon placed her arm on the remnants of the luxurious table now clawed apart. Holding her weight and catching her breath as Link studied the outside. Her pointed ear twitched in fear as filled her senses. A sound she was all too familiar with.

"Stalfos…" She whispered to herself. She turned her head, hoping, praying to anyone of the Goddesses that they weren't coming. She prayed that they were just patrolling somewhere else within this forsaken prison and those clattering echoes were ways away,

The Goddesses were not on her side it seemed as they began piling in.

She cringed at the sound of their damn bones racking. She instantly fled to the hero's side, knocking into him. Link turned his head to see several Stalfos rushing in the room, swords and shields drawn, blood red pupils targeted at them. His sapphire eyes widened as they shouted, demonically at the hero in a language he couldn't speak. Link pulled out his sword, readying to fight off a good few of them. Unfortunately, there were more than just one man alone could take.. It seemed like there were hundreds of them, as they marched into the room, blocking the only seen exit.

Every set of beading eyes rested on the two. Their teeth grinding together, as they readied to strike the intruder and their master's prisoner.

Another flash of lightning followed by growling thunder.

They were surrounded. Link tightened the grip on his sword, refusing to go down without a fight. Malon behind him, clutching his tunic in her hands in a desperate attempt to hold onto something she held close. There was no way out of this, they both knew. The cold truth dawned on them. They were as good as dead.

Malon jerked her head to the beautiful art of the stain glass window behind her. The Holy Triforce brightly casting down on the painted land. She took it as a sign, it had to be. She gently tugged on his tunic, gaining his attention. They shared a knowing look, eyes locking with bated, uneasy breathes. Any fate was better than this. He nodded, securely placing his sword in its sheath. Grabbing a hold of her tightly around her small waist. They both ran towards the window, the Stalfos groaned behind them. Link raised his hylian shield as it met with glass. Malon squeezed her eyes shut. The only sound pounding in her head was the shattering of glass.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading. Please, review, only if you want to. I'd appreciate it, well, we'll appreciate it.**_


End file.
